No Church In Darkness
by HighPrincessDie
Summary: OS : 'Le coeur de Stiles était trop noir, tout chez lui n'était que Chaos, Peine et Désolation, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. C'était fini. C'était le début de la fin.' *Spoilers Finale S3B, Fin Alternative*


Je suis en vacance, j'ai écris un OS, il est hard-core mais pas dans le sens où vous croyez bande de coquine, c'est un autre genre d'Hard-core ... Bonne lecture.

* * *

_« Un humain dans une Foule,_

_Qu'est-ce qu'une foule pour un Roi ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'un roi pour un Dieu ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'un dieu pour Non-croyant_

_Qui ne croit pas … en quoique ce soit ? »_

* * *

« Dieu vous dites ? … Vous me dites de suivre la voix de Dieu ? … Vous m'avez pris pour Jeanne d'Arc pour entendre la voix d'un homme qui est censé m'avoir dicté un certain … Destin ? » Qui dit cela ? Un enfant brun, qui devait avoir une douzaine d'année avec des yeux bruns qui s'illuminaient de miel de manière étrange, voir malsaine.

Et elle ne comprit pas en premier lieu. Que racontait-il ? Son père et lui étaient très croyants. Elle les voyait tous les dimanches à l'église. Et même dans les pires moments, il ne s'était écarté de ce chemin. Et naïvement, elle crut que lui faire partager sa pensée calmerait le jeune homme. Mais cela ne fut que provoquer sa colère, conta une voix féminine cristalline.

« Oh, c'est vrai, on prie tous les jours, on se repend, on prêche, on tente d'être de bons citoyens, de bons chrétiens qu'ils disent. Le plus drôle dans tous ça, c'est que mon père met tous les jours son cul en danger pour protéger chaque êtres de ce Dieu – qui, en y passant, lui rendent mal. Il n'a rien fait de mal, il a tenté d'apporter le plus de joie autour de lui. Jusqu'à qu'il en soit shérif ! Sa femme était aimée, moi, son enfant, choyé ! … Mais ce fils de pute au ciel ne doit pas trouver que ce soit assez.

Pourtant, depuis qu'on lui a annoncé qu'elle était malade, il y est allé presque tous les jours dans ce bâtiment, me disant qu'il fallait faire plus, qu'il fallait être plus bon encore … Tellement bon qu'il est resté au côté du corps d'une pauvre conne qui n'a même pas pu survivre alors que maman donnait son putain de dernier souffle ! Et … Et moi, j'y croyais, j'y croyais vraiment, durement et … Rien. Elle est morte. Sans rien pour la soigner, et le pire c'est que c'était dans des souffrances atroces …

Elle dormait plus, elle délirait, elle nous détestait pour ensuite s'excuser en larmes de son comportement, de sa foutue maladie qui la faisait agir ainsi … Elle a tenté de tuer Mélissa merde ! Sa meilleure amie, la mère de de mon meilleur ami ! Parce que … Parce qu'elle trouvait qu'elle était trop proche d'elle ...

Maintenant quoi ? Ton Dieu, mon père y croit plus. Tu n'as pas remarqué que le si assidu Monsieur Stilinski n'était plus sur son banc pour L'aimer, mais chez lui entrain de s'enfiler des litres et des litres d'alcool ?

… Dites-moi pourquoi la voix de votre gentil Monsieur là-haut le remet pas sur le droit chemin ? Lui et son cinglé de fils ? »

… C'est c'est que Stiles a dit lors de l'une de ces consultations hebdomadaire chez sa psychologue. Il n'avait pas parlé, un mois entier pour ensuite l'agresser de cette force. La détruire de cette force, raconta la même voix sur laquelle se posa un visage. Le visage fin d'une femme métisse aux traits fins et à la chevelure de jais et aux immenses yeux presque noirs.

- Comment savez-vous tout cela ?, lui demanda une voix masculine grave, semblant être celle d'un quarantenaire.

- C'est moi qui aie dû m'occuper de sa consultation, c'est un truc normal entre psy … Mais cette femme était tellement traumatisée qu'elle a su me répéter son discours, mots pour mots …

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?, gronda la voix sourde d'un homme aux cheveux cendrés affalés sur un fauteuil, visiblement blessé. Ses yeux bleu lacs qui avaient terni, comme s'ils avaient été privés de lumière pendant longtemps, privé d'espoir pendant longtemps.

- … J'ai demandé à ce qu'un traitement soit fait sur cet enfant. Il n'était qu'en période de deuil, un deuil douloureux mais un deuil qui passera.

- … Pourquoi nous avoir raconté cela ?, » interrogea après une longue hésitation un adolescent halé aux cheveux bruns coupés courts et des yeux chocolats obscurcit par le doute.

Un silence prit part dans la pièce et l'ampoule défectueuse qui clignotait ne faisait que renforcer la sensation de malaise dans cette salle confinée et mal-entretenue où se tenait plusieurs hommes et quelques femmes.

Quelques uns étaient même blessés, comme cette femme aux cheveux noirs bouclés rattachés dans un chignon négligé et au beau teint bronzée qui perdait pourtant au fil du temps de sa beauté. Le tout lamentablement appuyé comme un homme en costard aux cheveux bruns complètement en bataille qui ne semblait rien écouter, se préoccupant entièrement de la femme dans ses bras. Il y avait un homme noir dans un coin, écoutant le discours avec une attention presque obsessionnel, faisant le plus possible abstraction à la douleur. Il y avait aussi un jeune adulte, dans la vingtaine vu sa beauté encore fraîche, adossé contre le canapé où se situait le vieil homme plus tôt. Il portait d'ailleurs le même uniforme que lui. Et plus ou moins blessé que les autres, appuyé contre un corps semblable au sien, un jeune homme châtain, et au corps pourtant fort, semblait en piteuse état, oscillant pitoyablement entre la vie et la mort.

« Pour que vous comprenez bien que vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour Stiles. Vous avez déjà tout tenté pour lui, reprit durement alors la femme. Encore, si Stiles renfermait une part de lumière en lui, cela aurait marché, mais tout chez lui n'est que noir. Un noir renfermé depuis tellement longtemps que sous la tutelle de cet esprit maléfique, il n'en aie que multiplié par dix …

- Elle a raison … Cela ne fait que quelques années que je l'ai découvert, intervint une femme ridée visiblement asiatique vu ses yeux bridées, ses pommettes hautes et sa chevelure d'un noir tellement profond qu'il avait quelques reflets violets. A l'aide de mon merveilleux époux ..., » commença-t-elle en se tournant pour sourire à un homme asiatique qui semblait avoir son âge. « … Nous avons réussi à mettre la main sur le dossier de Rhys, et ce qui j'y découvert me glaça tellement le sang que je n'y crus pas. Mais en vu des derniers évènements cette question qui me hantait pendant des années mérite une réponse : Pourquoi c'est lui que le Nogitsune a possédé et pas moi ? »

La vielle femme aurait voulu continuer mais son souffle semblait se bloquer. Alors l'homme qu'elle avait désigné plus tôt comme étant son époux s'avança et posa sa main sur son épaule, lui chuchotant qu'il prenait le relais, enfin, cela, seulement certaines ouïes sur-développées purent le percevoir.

« Il s'avérait que cet homme n'était pas aussi philanthrope qu'il n'y paraissait. Pendant longtemps, sa mère a été battue pour finalement être tué par son père. Évidemment, il voulut se venger et tenta de le tuer, mais il se fit arrêter avant, et vu les circonstances, il n'est resté en prison que six mois et son père a eu tout le temps de s'envoler. Il eut ensuite un trou de deux ans dans sa vie, jusqu'à qu'il s'engage et devienne un soldat étrangement bon et compatissant …

- Mais tout ce qu'il a toujours été, c'est un mensonge, se décida enfin l'asiatique avec une voix enrouée. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour comprendre à quel point son esprit était sombre, surtout sans savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces deux ans de silence mais …

- Comment un homme qui s'est fait trahir par son père, son modèle, et qui a en plus de cela tué la femme qui l'a mis au monde, une femme pour qui a en plus de cela été incapable d'obtenir réparation, pour être encore bon ? … Comment un homme qui a vécu tout cela peut avoir confiance en l'Homme, leur bonté, leur promesse et surtout en leur amour ? », finit la diplômée en psychologie.

Le regard bridé de la femme se baissa, tentant de ravaler ses larmes. C'était évident pour tous que la pensée que cet homme ne l'aie jamais aimé était difficile pour elle.

« Maintenant, il faut se faire à l'idée que Stiles est comme lui … Emprisonné par des ténèbres qu'il ne veut plus quitter … Et le seul moyen de l'arrêter sur le chemin du chaos, c'est de le tuer ...

- Non !, la stoppa le jeune homme de tout à l'heure, plus tremblant cette fois-ci. Il n'y a sûrement un moyen, il y en a toujours un. On doit essayer plus fort, plus durement ! Il y a une solution, il doit en avoir une il doit … »

Une claque sonore résonna et une belle rousse apparut dans le champs de vision de l'adolescent. Elle n'était pas très grande et avait des muscles fins, mais ses yeux verts kakis brillant sur son visage hautain donna l'impression que c'était désormais la leader de ce groupe, vu que l'Alpha en ce garçon ne pouvait plus supporter ce rôle trop cruel.

« Arrête de faire le gamin deux secondes Scott, commença la rousse froidement. Tu l'as vu comme moi, nous étions tout deux dans son esprit, tu l'as appelé, tu as hurlé ! Trop de fois, jusqu'à t'en casse la voix et tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est te regarder, blasé, tout en jouant avec son tout nouveau meilleur ami : le Nogitsune ! Celui qui a blessé ta mère !, finit-elle en hurlant, montrant la femme bronzée contre l'homme qui ressemblait au dénommé Scott.

- Tu ne comprends pas Lydia … On en a pas assez fait …, gémit tristement le brun.

Oh si qu'on en a déjà fait McCall ! Pour t'entendre te casser la voix, j'ai dû revivre le pire bal de toute ma vie ! Et j'ai fini enlever et torturer mentalement par ce monstre, il m'a même touché Scott ! Tout ça pendant que je priais à des putains de voix dans ma tête de faire tout pour vous empêcher de venir ! Tout ça parce que je ne voulais que personne ne meurt et c'est ma meilleure amie qui a du en payé le prix, de sa vie ! On en a déjà assez fait Scott et Allison est morte !

- Stop …

Quoi, tu en veux plus ? Très bien, alors … Ah oui, Isaac, Ethan et Aiden se sont presque entre tués et Kira, Alisson Deaton ont dû risqué leur cul pour les désenvoûter ! Derek a pété un plomb et a tenté de brûler vivant Chris ! A cause de qui ? Ton psychopathe de meilleur ami !

- Stop …

- Non, je m'arrêtai pas ! Tu es bien trop aveuglé ! Regarde ce qu'il a fait parce que c'est un monstre ton super pote ! Il a réussi à posséder des Onis ! Ses nouveaux jouets avec qui il a attaqué ton patron, avec qui il a attaqué son père et son associé, des personnes qui l'ont vu grandir ! Il a attaqué personnellement un hôpital ! Avec des gens malades, un personnel qui se battaient pour les faire vivre et ta mère, qui est entrain de mourir … Tout ce qu'il a toujours été, c'est un mensonge.

- Tais-toi, commença à gronder le jeune homme en montrant ses yeux rouges sangs à la femme.

- Tout ce qu'il a toujours fait, c'est faire semblant, faire semblant d'aller bien, faire semblant de tout bien voir …

- Tais-toi, gronda plus fort l'Alpha à qui les canines et les griffes commençaient à ressortir.

- A faire semblant de nous aimer ! Tout ça c'était qu'une putain de thérapie !, conclut en poussant la voix Lydia.

- Tais-toi !, » hurla transformé en loup-garou l'adolescent.

Aussitôt, un jeune blond bouclé aux yeux d'un jaune doré et un brun barbu aux yeux lui d'un bleu froid empoignèrent, tout deux avec les mêmes caractéristiques de l'apparence lupine du jeune Alpha. Ils le firent reculer difficilement de la jeune fille qui tremblait désormais de tous ses membres et ses jambes ne purent tenir plus longtemps. Heureusement, celui qu'elle désigna comme étant Aiden – et non Ethan, vu son visage douloureux, il ne pouvait qu'être le jumeau blessé – vint la récupérer et la serra fortement dans ses bras, lui embrassant le front tendrement.

Pendant ce temps, Derek et Isaac – les deux loups-garous nommé par la rousse plus tôt – retenaient toujours leur Alpha qui poussa un hurlement strident et un détail étonna toutes les personnes présentes, les estomaquant. Les yeux de l'Alpha avait reprit une lueur doré pour ensuite prendre un bleu froid. Et les deux bêtas reculèrent, le laissant s'écrouler sur ses genoux.

Celui qui s'est fait nommé Deaton s'avança vers le jeune adolescent qui demandait en marmonnant ce qu'il lui arrivait, pourquoi avait-il l'impression de perdre toute sa puissance, pourquoi se sentait-il si sale.

« Tu perds tes pouvoirs de Véritable Alpha … Car tu es entrain de perdre les caractéristiques de ce statut …

- Qui sont ?, questionna avec empressement la mère du concerné.

- Sa volonté … Sa bravoure … Sa loyauté … Ainsi que ses capacités de meneur … Et je pense aussi que tu n'aurai pas dû affecté son égo à ce point, déclara-t-il en regardant la belle. Car pour la première fois, il a voulu désespérément tué une âme innocente. »

Un silence prit place dans la petite pièce et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Chris Argent qui prenait son arbalète et ses flèches en argent.

« Si personne ne veut se dévouer …, » il s'équipa en un temps record de son artillerie et ouvrit la porte de la pièce. « Je me dévoue pour me débarrasser de cette abomination. »

Et il traversa le long couloir qui le ramènerait à la surface. Autrefois, il s'agissait du QG des Argents, le lieu où il entreposait plusieurs de leur armes et torturait des loups-garous … Quelle ironie.

Un silence prit le lieu une fois le départ de Chris. Puis les deux jumeaux échangèrent un regard entendu. Aiden se leva avec la belle rousse qu'il redressa et à qui il défroissa la robe avec un sourire et une attention séduisante. Et une main douce se posa sur son visage qui avait perdu en couleur. Et doucement, des lèvres colorées d'un rouge qui ne résistait plus très bien se posèrent sur les siennes et il répondit avec tout son amour au baiser. Avant de repartir avec son frère, partant au combat avec Chris.

Et le petit « Stiles » étouffé de sanglots que chuchota la jeune fille fit comprendre aux spectateurs que l'idée que ce garçon qu'il avait tant fait pour elle soit tué restait difficile.

* * *

« Derek ? , souffla Scott appuyé contre le mur.

- Hum ?

- Tu regretteras Stiles … ? »

Isaac, qui était la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Scott observait distraitement la scène. Il n'y avait plus personne à par eux dans la pièce. Le reste était entrain d'être soigné, pendant que Chris et les jumeaux traquaient l'esprit maléfique.

« … Je ne le connais pas comme toi … Et me dire que toutes les choses qu'il a fait était seulement parce « ça-fait-partie-de-ma-thérapie » ne m'aident pas vraiment.

- … Au moins, il te fait parler, soupira Isaac.

- Ouais, il me fait parler, répéta avec lassitude le plus âgé.

- C'était mon meilleur ami ... »

Avec embarras, les deux garçons se turent. Ne sachant pas quoi faire. Dans ce genre de situation, les filles se font des câlins et se disent que tout ira bien avec des petits mots câlins. Mais ces deux-là n'étaient pas des filles mais de gros handicapés sentimentaux. Et aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais eu une amitié comparable entre celle de Stiles et Scott. Ou Skittles comme les avait nommé en mangeant des bonbons du même nom Allison une fois. Ou Couille Droite et Couille Gauche pour le moins délicat Jackson.

« J'aurai dû remarqué qu'il avait changé lorsque sa mère est morte. Changé, pas comme toutes les personnes changent lorsqu'il perde un être cher, non, il a changé bizarrement. Il cherchait toujours à voir le bon côté des choses et semblait plus sombre aussi. Je crois que c'est à ce moment qu'il n'a commencé à n'avoir aucun respect pour la mort et qu'il a commencé à s'amuser de cela. … Au passage, désolé Derek, ces tendances ont dû … Dérangé le repos de ta sœur ... » Mais le bêta le regarda pour dire qu'ils ne l'eurent en voulait plus. « … Mais … La dernière chose à laquelle j'aurai pensé, c'est qu'il aurait arrêté de m'aimer … Qu'il aie fait semblant tout ce temps … Cela ne peut pas être vrai … Il doit bien continuer à m'aimer, bien enfoui en lui, je le sais … Car c'est mon frère et je l'aime tellement moi … »

Doucement, il commença à pleurer et Isaac posa sa main sur son épaule mais le jeune McCall, submergé par l'émotion, plongea sa tête dans le cou du bouclé pour pleurer longuement pour débrouille des paroles que ses interlocuteurs ne purent entendre que grâce à leur ouïe de loup.

« Je sais que j'ai été un meilleur ami de merde ces temps-ci, particulièrement avec mon amour aveugle pour Alison … Et j'en suis désolé, j'ai été amoureux pour la stupide première fois de ma vie et je ne voyais que ça, que elle ! Je suis tellement désolé … Mais il ne peut pas ne plus m'aimer avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, comme un putain de vrai frère et je suis pas capable de lui rendre l'appareil ! Je peux pas le sauver, je peux rien faire … Je suis tellement désolé. »

Le débat était ouvert sur qui l'était vraiment le plus. Scott pour Stiles ou Isaac et Derek pour être incapable de le consoler.

Allongé sur le toit de l'hôpital, en proie au froid, le corps endormi de Stiles siégeait. Une horde de soldat au masque démoniaque typiquement nippon, nommé Onis, étaient assis en seiza autour du corps de l'adolescent.

Soudainement, une pièce blanche d'un blanc immaculée apparut, des néons aux plafonds tellement puissants que leur portée donnait l'illusion que la salle s'étendait à l'infini – ce qui est finalement peut-être le cas.

Et au milieu de cette salle immense, il avait une souche d'arbre tellement large que deux hommes étaient assis dessus, un immense plateau où était répartie des jetons noirs et blancs. Du côté des blancs, un adolescent pâle aux cheveux en bataille, aux lèvres finement closes et des yeux entourées de cernes qui oscillaient entre le rouge et le violet par leur intensité. Il portait une chemise à carreaux de plusieurs nuances de bleu et un jean banal avec des chaussures de sport de marque. Et de celui des noirs, un corps entièrement bandé, sauf au niveau de la bouche, qui elle était ensanglantée et où les dents étaient remplacé par d'immenses crocs qui semblaient faits d'acier. Et le corps ne portait qu'un pull noir avec une veste beige et un pantalon en toile noir. Difficile de de dire s'il portait des chaussures ou pas. C'était à se demander s'il avait même des pieds. Car comme tous les esprits du folklore japonnais, celle-ci semblait marcher sans en avoir.

« Regrettes-tu Stiles … ?, demanda d'une voix sifflante le Nogitsune.

- Quoi … ?, répondit d'une voix enroué du brun.

- De ne pas être avec tes amis … Je savais que l'esprit que tu tentais de me cacher était d'une noirceur des plus profondes mais … Maintenant tu m'ennuies. Tu étais plus drôle en voulant préserver les trois seuls personnes que tu aimais encore vraiment …

- …

- Quoi ? Tu ne réponds plus ? Oh … Peut-être as-tu oublié leur nom Stiles … Laisse-moi te les rappeler … John Stilinski, ton père. Mélissa McCall, celle à travers qui tu perçois ta mère. Et Scott McCall, un frère qui aboie au pleine lune et que tu soupçonnes encore de bouffer des lapins crus derrière ton dos.

- Laisse mon humeur causé par de foutus médicaments de côté.

- Alors pourquoi je te sens énervé mon cher Stiles ? Ou non ... Peut-être n'ai-je pas touché la bonne corde pour tes regrets ... Alors ... Des regrets … Pour avoir tué Malia ? »

D'un coup, le jeune Stilinski jeta la table de jeu et son expression était tellement pleine de rage que l'esprit machiavélique semblait jubiler face à ceci.

« Je t'interdis de dire son nom !

- Oh … Pardon, fit-il avec un sourire absolument pas désolé. Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie tué Stiles… C'est toi, emporté par la soudaine puissance que je te procurai. Puissance que ton propre esprit m'a offert. » Mais vu que cela ne semblait pas calmer l'hôte, le démon renard reprit :

« Voyons, ne sois pas vexé … Tu sais, en un mille an d'existence, j'en ai connu des hôtes, plus ou moins intéressants … Mais toi, tu es définitivement mon préféré. Quoi que ... Rhys aussi l'était. Mais lui, c'est un cas vraiment exceptionnel. Un tueur incroyable ... Si tu l'avais vu … A mains nus, détruire toutes ses vies … » semblait s'être envolé dans ces souvenirs à Oak Creek mais il reprit rapidement pied.

« Mais tu n'es pas mal aussi Stiles, toi, le petit garçon qui a vu sa mère mourir, sous les pires tortures certes, mais ce n'était que la mort d'une mère, cela devait arriver un moment ou un autre, tu n'aurai jamais été prêt … Mais tu as réussi à aussi facilement te briser, t'écarter du droit chemin et renfermer ton cœur … Et briser encore le peu de pureté qui restait en toi fut des plus grands plaisirs. Te montrer qu'il y avait bien plus pire que ta petite condition était … Vraiment amusant. »

L'adolescent jaugea de manière hautaine le monstre qui lui souriait et il s'assit face à lui, et sans logique gravitationnelle, le jeu se remit avec lui.

« Comme ?

- … Celle des gens a qui nous avons détruit la vie en tuant leur proche ? »

A cette provocation, le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire. A sourire d'une façon malsaine. Et lorsqu'il releva ses yeux avaient pris une couleur blanche translucide. Comme si il venait de perdre la vue. Qu'il était devenu complètement aveugle. Mais un aveugle qui pleurait, reniflant consterné par sa nouvelle situation.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi cela ne me fait rien, je ne culpabilise plus et tout ça … Commence à m'amuser lorsque je trouvai un super MMO … »

Mais le sourire que lui offrit le Nogitsune le refroidit de tout regret ou souvenirs et il déclara d'une voix tremblante :

« Tu me transformes en sociopathe …

- Ravie de te l'entendre dire mon cher élève ... », siffla en souriant de plus belle le Nogitsune avant de recommencer à jouer.

Mais la main du dit disciple stoppa la semblable bandé et il passa sa main sur le jeu de Go qui prit la forme de celui d'un jeu d'échec. Il prit le Roi d'un blanc qui seyait merveilleusement à ses nouvelles iris et lui sourit d'un air goguenard.

« A mon tour de t'apprendre un jeu, » et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'hôte et ses larmes s'envolèrent, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

On raconte que les sociopathes ne peuvent s'entendre qu'avec des sociopathes.

* * *

Lorsque Scott ouvrit les yeux, il entendit avec horreur le cri de Lydia qui pleurait douloureusement un nom : Aiden.

Elle criait, sanglotait et tapait dans la salle de soin. Et en prenant le compte que la pièce où les autres était situait bien loin dans le couloir, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Accompagné de Derek et Isaac, il courut vers la salle et le spectacle était déchirant. Le cri de Lydia fut tellement destructeur que tout était les verres s'étaient brisés et plusieurs tissus étaient déchirés par les ongles de chat de la femme qui criait à la mort.

Melissa était en larmes face à la détresse de la jeune fille, elle était tellement brisée et allait devoir en subir bien plus dans quelques heures.

Ce fut alors sans surprise que le Shérif Stilinski décrocha son téléphone, et tous comprirent que c'était Chris Argent à l'autre bout du fils.

« Nous savons déjà … Lydia a crié […] Stiles semble avoir pris le contrôle … Pour tuer. […] Oui, il y a que lui pour danser au lieu d'un massacre qu'il a lui-même commandé, dit le Shérif en retenant les larmes qui menacer de couler en se pinçant l'arrêt. […] D'accord pour le centre ville, on arrive tout de suite. »

Et il raccrocha pour faire face aux visages brisés face à lui.

« On y va. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au centre-ville, ce fut sans surprise qu'ils virent cinq Onis se dressaient face à eux, en position, entourés de feu et de cris qu'eux-même avaient causé. Chris et Ethan – qui portait encore le corps de son jumeau pour le mettre dans un lieu hors de l'arène – arrivèrent à eux et le chasseur montra à Isaac ses flèches vidées.

« Combien vous avez touché ?

- Quatre sur quatre, et malheureusement, mes ennemis étaient neufs. »

Ils regardaient leur ennemies qui s'étaient retrouvé diminué en nombre. Scott s'avança alors vers eux et il prit une grande inspiration. Il planta ses ongles dans sa peau et ils se transformèrent en griffes. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ses yeux avaient pris une lueur rouge. Et il hurla de toutes ses forces avant de s'élancer au compagnie de Kira armé de son katana, Ethan, Derek, Isaac et Chris qui avait prit soin de ramener sa matraque électrique et le reste s'écarta, ayant déjà décidé de cette stratégie un peu plus tôt.

Le combat explosa et rapidement, les Onis au sommet de leur puissance prirent l'avantage face à leur adversaire incapable de les toucher et ceux même si ils esquivaient avec habilité leur sabre, les deux camps savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas esquiver éternellement.

Mais ce fut lorsque Isaac faillit se faire transpercer, encore psychologiquement faible depuis la mort d'Allison, et que Scott se sacrifia à sa place qu'une chose incroyable se produisit. Avec une vitesse incroyable, Kira se retrouva derrière le Oni et le trancha. Et ce fut lorsque la fumée noire du démon s'évanouit qu'apparut la jeune fille, transformée. Son aura dorée enveloppait la totalité de son corps, tel une armure, et ses yeux avaient pris une délicieuse couleur ambrée. Et ses crocs, bien qu'encore petit, étaient sortis. Elle se mit en position de combat et le jeune McCall sourit en reconnaissant la position du renard qu'ils avaient vu dans son livre pour enfants.

Le pouls de la jeune fille était complètement affolée et elle sentait le sang pulsait dans ces veines. Elle sentait montée en elle une incroyable puissance et tout son corps semblait comme posséder par son renard. Mais contrairement à ce que l'aurait cru, elle adorait ça.

Elle para sans problème un Oni qui voulut l'attaquer sur le côté et l'affronta longtemps. Et même s ses mouvements étaient naturelles, son inexpérience commençait à se faire sentir et ce fut à ce moment que Chris eut bon d'intervenir, laissant le Oni dont il se chargeait à son partenaire, Derek Hale. Le père Argent sortit sa matraque et frappa avec force le samouraï mais celui-ci disparut à la dernière seconde et ce fut là que l'électricité frappa de plein fouet le jeune kitsune. Enfin, la main du tunderkitsune.

Les charges traversèrent la jeune fille qui avait l'impression d'être un parabole à cet instant et toutes les charges tombèrent sur son Katana qui semblait comme s'agrandir.

Elle leva alors son sabre vers le ciel et sentit chaque électrons se multipliaient sous son pouvoir. Elle ne pouvait certes pas encore créer de l'électricité mais pouvoir faire ce qu'elle avait fait sur une lampe à cette échelle … Elle comprit ce qu'était son pouvoir et hurla d'une voix un peu plus aigu qu'à la normale :

« Partez ! »

Ni une, ni deux, ses alliées s'enfuirent et Derek empoigna le chasseur pour le faire aller aussi vite que lui. Le cri perçant du Kitsune résonna et une pluie d'éclairs s'abattit sur ses ennemis depuis son sabre. Ils furent paralysés. Et d'un geste précis, elle les transperça tous d'une seule traite et marcha un peu plus loin d'eux, rangeant son katana dans son fourreau. Et au son de l'arme qui retombait dans son étui, les Onis se fendirent dans un nuage de poussière et Kira tomba à la renverse, son aura évanoui.

Scott ne tarda pas à arriver vers la belle japonaise pour l'empêcher de tomber et la serra fortement dans ses bras.

« J'étais comment … ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- … Génial, comme toujours. »

Elle lui sourit tellement adorablement qu'il ne put se retenir de lui faire un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres et de la serrait avec tout son amour. Et bon sang qu'il aimait cette fille.

Cependant, la joie fut de courte durée. Une musique au loin commença à retentir et apparut à travers les flammes et le chaos le corps blafard et maigre de Stiles. Son corps dansant, maladroitement, avec aucun sens du rythme qui aurait fait rire toutes les personnes autour dans un autre contexte. Et ces personnes qui s'approchèrent du spectacle.

« Marry the Night de Lady Gaga …, » chuchota le loup-garou blond à propos de la chanson.

Mais le silence de ces semblables le firent comprendre qu'ils en avaient cure et il roula des yeux.

Et soudainement, la forme noire du corps noire de Stiles s'arrêta de danser pour s'arrêter face à une mère et son bébé dans les bras. Dans la pénombre, ils virent l'ombre machiavélique penchait la tête pour ensuite sourire. Sourire de ses dents argentés et des ténèbres sortirent du sol pour engloutir la mère et l'enfant, qui lui poussa un pleur déchirant.

Pourtant, cette acte eut un point positive. Il créa une lumière violace qui éclaira le visage de Stiles qui était resté dans la pénombre jusque là et qui choqua ses proches.

Les yeux de l'hyperactif étaient d'un blanc pur et d'une beauté à en couper le souffle, ce qui contrasta avec ses veines noires qui entouraient son visage et qui semblaient s'étendre tout le long de son corps. Comme si chaque pores de sa peau se nourrissaient avec allégresse du chaos autour de lui.

« Stiles, sanglota doucement son père en voyant son fils dans un état pareil.

- Papa … Comment tu vas ?, fit-il avec un sourire débile comme à son habitude.

- Comment ça comment je vais ? Arrête ton cirque et reviens à toi tout de suite !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible monsieur, » répondit la voix plus grave de Stiles.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux devant un tel spectacle, désormais, les yeux du corps étaient devenues d'un noir onyx, couvant même ses pupilles à un point que nul ne pouvait la différencier de l'iris. Son langage corporel aussi avait changé, il ne gigotait plus comme celui aux yeux de nacres mais était immobile, les mains jointes et avec un sourire neutre.

Et brusquement, il reprit sa forme initiale.

« Oui mais non, j'étais entrain de lui parler, tu es bien gentil, Nogi mais c'est ma partie maintenant, on est sur mon jeu d'échec, mon roi, mes pions, mes pièces … » Et vu l'absence de réponse, il reprit son sourire et avança en bougeant brusquement ses mains. « Désolé p'pa mais là, je fais un truc super mais super cool et important, tu vois, le genre de truc que tu as voulu faire toute ta vie et que tu vas pas arrêter … Et puis bon point … Çà fait un bon bout de temps que j'écoute plus ta radio ! », fit-il avec un sourire dans l'esprit de faire sourire son père mais le Shérif resta stoïque.

Le Nogitsune qu'était devenu l'adolescent baissa les bras en perdant le sourire avant de serrer les poings et de lâcher une larme de sang noire. Et sans préavis, il redevint neutre et reprit sa position de Nogitsune noire, nommé désormais d'après cette couleur semblable à celles d'ailes de corbeau.

« Il semble que les retrouvailles père et fils se soient mal passés … Bizarre, je croyais que le meilleur cadeau qu'on puisse offrir à un père humain, c'est son fils heureux, lança avec un sourire perfide le Nogitsune.

- Vous avez de mon fils un monstre …

- Moi ? Oh non, il y a méprise, moi, je n'ai été que celui qui a sorti l'oiseau de sa cage. Mais celui qui a nourri cet oiseau de haine envers son maître, c'est vous, pas moi !

- Je vais vous tuer !, hurla l'homme en dégainant son flingue.

- Papa … Tu veux me tuer ?, » demanda de sa voix d'adolescent le Nogitsune blanc.

Un vent froid souffla sur le Shérif qui se vit lâcher son arme face à la voix de son fils. Et lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne vit que l'enfant Hale, la petite Lydia et Scott derrière lui . Le tout entouré d'un paysage presque idyllique. Un jardin japonnais qui se faisait recouvrir de neige et il aurait presque trouvé un certain calme s'il n'y avait pas le corps possédé de son fils qui le regardait en souriant. Et doucement, ses veines se rétractèrent, lui laissant une peau tellement blanche que son père eut l'impression que son fils allait mourir dans la minute, tout comme sa mère …

« Maintenant, j'attends de voir … Qui viendra me tuer en premier ? », demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. « Papa ? Scotty ? La belle et parfaite Lydia Martin … ? Derek ? Si je t'ai amené, c'est pour que tu mettes un peu d'action tu sais, tu aimais bien brutaliser ce corps avant non ? »

Un silence lui répondit. Tous étaient bien trop troublés par cette illusion d'une perfection troublante mais au bien trop inquiets de la suite des évènements.

« … Ennuyeux. »

Il souffla et ses yeux prirent une lueur grise et il élança soudainement sa main en même temps qu'une forme sombre qui saisit Lydia.

« Stop ! » gronda l'Alpha en se jetant avec force contre le Nogitsune alors que celui-ci poussait un cri de joie en le rejetant à l'aide de sa force et il retint Derek qui arrivait par derrière en lui tordant le bras. Il l'envoya contre le sol violemment et lui broya les côtés en un coup de pied que Derek intercepta et il fit basculer le Nogitsune. Mais il n'avoua pas vaincu et se ratrappa au mur et en voyant Scott fonça tête baissé vers lui, il fit un saut périlleux sur l'Alpha qui perdit l'équilibre et qui s'écrasa lamentablement contre le mur. Et, toujours dans son élan, le Nogitsune tourna sur lui-même et envoya un méchant coup de coude dans le vide vu que le bêta avait fait un pont rapide et fit un coup de pied dans une roue avant de retourner au combat avec le Nogitsune, qui semblait trop s'amuser de ce combat pour être réellement blessé.

Impuissants, Lydia et le Shérif assistaient à la scène. L'une récupérant difficilement son souffle et l'autre, l'esprit encore brumeux. Il observa le combat. Il observa le corps de Stiles, se courbait, se relevait, devenir un monstre face à lui, prêt à détruire son meilleur-ami pour le pouvoir et l'adrénaline que lui apportait le chaos. Cet enfant n'était plus son fils mais celui du Diable.

Ce fut alors d'un mouvement froid et mécanique qu'il saisit l'arme au sol avant de le pointer sur le corps blanc et de tirer.

Celui-ci se retrouva paralysé et se tourna lentement vers le déclencheur de la détente.

« Papa ? »

Une seconde balle le traversa et les yeux du Nogitsune devinrent de plus en plus blancs tant il était choqué par le geste inattendu du Shérif. Mais ses ennemies n'allaient pas attendre qu'il guérît pour reprendre gentiment le combat.

« Scott, il ne peut être un renard et un loup en même temps !, » hurla la rousse.

Et avant que le renard n'aie eu le temps de comprendre le sens de ses paroles, son bras fut saisi et il sentit la cruelle morsure de l'Alpha sur lui.

Il se mit à trembler de tout ses membres en hurlant, sentant son pouvoir le quitter. Mais il réunit ses dernières forces dans un geste d'orgueil et de rage et hurla de sa voix sourde :

« J'ai un millier d'années ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! »

Et une puissance onde noir se répandit autour de lui, faisant tomber le Shérif et fit pousser le cri le plus strident de sa vie à Lydia.

Le décor s'évanouit pour laisser place à un autre fait de chaos et de feu. Dans la pénombre des flammes, une silhouette à la chevelure bouclée courra avec un bocal qu'on lui avait passer un peu plutôt pour capturer une mouche qui s'était échappé du corps froid entre les bras de Scott.

« Scott ! Ta mère, Deaton et le député …, commença Isaac.

- Ils sont morts …, » finit douloureusement la banshee, en larmes.

Tous se tournèrent vers les trois corps à terre, celui de Mélissa enlacé par son ex-époux, celui de Deaton à qui sa pauvre sœur tentait des messages cardiaques désespérés et celui du député, à qui Chris donnait des pains pour le réveiller.

Et celui du Shérif qui gisait tristement sur le sol noir.

Tous ceux qui avaient reçu le venin d'Onis étaient morts.

« Pa … Pa ... », toussa une voix juvénile rauque.

Les regards encore vivant se posèrent sur le corps de nouveau humain de Stiles, mais du venin s'en échappait tristement. Comme beaucoup l'eurent pensé, Stiles n'était pas de ceux qui étaient fait pour être des loups-garous.

« Stiles, souffla son meilleur-ami tristement.

- Oh, je t'ai pas tué toi ?, » dit-il soudainement, ses yeux blancs avec un sourire malsain. Mais ce regard-là aussi s'évanouit et des larmes tombèrent de ces yeux bruns. « Qu'est-ce qui me prend à moi … Je me sens tellement … Seul dans ma tête … On a réussi à vaincre le Nogitsune ?! Personne n'est blessé ?! Tout va bien ? », demanda-t-il, visiblement trop faible pour ne serait-ce que tourner la tête.

- Stiles …

- Oui, tout va bien, tout est arrangé, souffla Derek en s'accroupissant près du corps de l'adolescent, troublant les personnes autour par sa réaction. Il y a eu quelques blessés mais on va les soigner. Et pour le désordre ... on y es allé un petit fort, fit-il en prenant la douleur du jeune garçon.

- Surtout toi Sourwolf hein, t'es vraiment qu'une brute ! J'espère que mon père te mettra toutes les réparations à faire pour la peine ! Comment il va d'ailleurs ?

- Il va très bien, il a eu une vilaine blessure mais à la mort du Nogitsune, elle est partie.

- C'est super alors … Tu sais, tu peux arrêter de me prendre ma douleur comme ça … Ça fait tellement mal que ça y change rien … Oh putain, » lança avec un sanglot étouffé l'adolescent lorsque Derek le lâcha.

Les deux loups-garous qui entouraient le corps froid de l'hyperactif choisirent d'un accord commun que ce serait Derek qui le ferait, car il l'avait déjà fait alors que Scott en était tout bonnement incapable et en aucun cas cela ne changerait la couleur de ses yeux. Sauf que celles de Stiles changea.

« Oh ? Vraiment Scott ? Tu fuis … La queue entre les jambes ? Laissant tes bêtas faire le sale boulot pour toi ? … Je félicite ton courage, bravo ! Laisse-le se salir les mains ! En attendant, ce n'est pas les deux qu'il admirait le plus au monde que j'ai tué. Ce n'est pas non plus sa mère que j'ai tué. Et surtout, ce n'est pas le corps de son meilleur-ami que j'ai utilisé pour faire tout le boulot à ma place ! »

Le cri du Nogitsune fut étouffé par un coup de griffe qui figea la meute en miette. Le sang, le sang de Stiles qui avait ses belles iris marrons grands ouverts et le corps couvert de venin. Le corps de ce garçon brisé et bouffé par les ténèbres ne reposait pas sur les griffes de Derek, ou de Isaac, mais sur le seul loup-garou restant : Scott, l'Alpha.

Un Alpha qui poussa un cri d'horreur dans un sanglot qui fit trembler son corps et qui fit passer ses yeux rouges à un doré pur pour un bleu électrique froid.

* * *

… J'ai peut-être exagéré pour le nombre de morts.


End file.
